Warrior Cat Lemons
by Hollyleaf1243
Summary: So... I wrote one before and I was like, those are so bad so I'm writing a new one. I do not accept OC's so please don't ask me to write about them. Please, if you don't like lemons and you're just like I'm gonna flame her for writing it, please don't. I'll just delete it and get on with my life. Anyway, rated M so no younger readers if you can help it. So come in and request plz!
1. Dovewing x Lionblaze - Lust

**Okay everyone… I am going to re-do my whole lemony career O.o Since my last 'batch' wasn't even close to perfection. These are some things you might like to know.**

_~Rape - One cat (Or more) takes another cat by force and mates them without their approval_

_~Lust - Two cats jacking it off (One's in heat perhaps?)_

_~Love - Two cats are mates and decide to take their love to the next level_

_~Feel free to add as many cats as you like to the session, if I feel there's too many I will PM you_

_~I am not accepting OC's, last time I did that I got to annoyed with all the OC's_

_~Please, one request per review, I got flooded last time and I don't want that to happen again_

_~Just remember, if you flame I have three different options... 1. I Ignore You OR 2. I Delete You OR 3. I Won't Mention It Cos It's Mean But I'll Just Warn You To Watch Out_

_~Constructive Criticism is welcome xD I'd like to get better at writing Lemons_

_~Please fill out the form, cos some of the suggestions I got last time were like Leafpool x Stormfur… is it love? Is it rape? Is it lust? What the hell is it xD_

**So now that's done, the first chapter is Dovewing x Lionblaze, the most awesome user on FFN. But then again I know many people who are awesome… like Featherpool16, and Shadefire of Rainclan… and many more! The form is down the bottom so ****please**** use it.**

* * *

Dovewing pushed herself through the marshy grass, hating the heat of the sun burning on her silky silver fur.

The warrior's eyes glinted with sleep while she tasted the air to find scents of voles, mice, squirrels, and birds. Greenleaf was hard this season; Bramblestar had told all his warriors to hunt during the night, for it was cool then.

Dovewing hated the sizzling sun shining on her pelt, causing sweat to cling to the flesh under her fur. She kept walking; trying to find the prey she had scented a few heartbeats ago.

Lionblaze was following the silver she-cat, and he could easily tell that Dovewing's core was puffed up in heat, but she didn't seem to notice.

The golden tabby jostled the lofty reeds, wrinkling his nose. He had a smile plastered on his face as he went over what he was to do.

His former apprentice got into a hunter's crouch and Lionblaze sniffed the air, detecting a starling just ahead. Guessing that was what the she-cat was hunting, he took a few more careful steps forward.

Dovewing's tail was just high enough so he could glance at her pink core, his eyes widened. Suddenly, the grey warrior leapt onto the starling, digging her fangs into her prey's neck before it could escape.

_Now's the time_ the golden tabby tom thought slyly.

Lionblaze pushed through the lofty trees, excitement building up in his chest as he felt his member begin to creep out of it's sheathe

"Hello Dovewing, nice catch," he praised her, his spiky tail twitching. The grey she-cat spun around, surprise in her eyes.

"Oh! Hello Lionblaze, very hot today, isn't it?" Dovewing meowed, her whiskers twitching and her tail raised high as she planted a paw on her prey's neck.

"You're in heat Dovewing," he started. "I saw your core," Lionblaze replied, changing the subject completely.

The pale grey she-cat embarrassingly lowered her head, ears flattened slightly.

"My first," she admitted, looking up slightly into his amber eyes.

"Well that's okay," the golden coloured tom smirked, trotting beside the silver she-cat and sitting beside her.

"Need some pointers?" he asked.

The pale grey she-cat hesitated for a moment and Lionblaze thought she would say no, but then she nodded.

"Yeah, I was going to ask Bumblestripe to help me with it after hunting," Dovewing replied, the young cat staring into Lionblaze's amber eyes.

"Oh, Bumblestripe will help you a lot," Lionblaze meowed through gritted teeth. _I think I would help her more_ he thought slyly. Dovewing nodded in agreement.

"The first step is, get into a hunter's crouch, sort of like the one you were doing just then," Lionblaze told her, remembering his first time with Cinderheart. But now his mate was stuck in the nursery with little Honeykit and Hollykit, they didn't mate much anymore, much to Lionblaze's annoyance.

Dovewing nodded, and she looked unsure as she got into the same crouch she had done just several minutes before.

"Now, lift your tail a little higher," Lionblaze told her, excitement in her former mentor's mew and Dovewing obediently lifted her tail.

When her former mentor was silent, she pricked her ears, and wondered if he was even there. She was about to turn her head around to see what was going on when a weight pressed against her back and she squealed with surprise when she realized who's scent it was.

"Lio-Lionblaze, what are you doing?" she stammered, her voice shaking and her heart pounding.

"Don't worry, just helping…" he whispered his musty breath in her ear and Dovewing nodded, lowering her fluffy grey underbelly to the ground in slight fear.

As she felt something hard touch her puffed up flesh, she felt herself freeze in motion. _Oh no, Bumblestripe was meant to be my first, please StarClan do something_ she sent a silent pray, hoping it would be answered.

The pale grey she-cat shivered underneath him and he desperately wanted to shove his large, golden furred member into her right there and then but he was waiting for his long member to unsheathe fully.

"Lionblaze, you know you don't have to do this," she started, her eyes full of hope and fright. "I-I won't tell a soul if you let me go now," Lionblaze sighed.

"Dovewing, Dovewing… I've gotten this far, do you really think I'll let you go now? I don't mean to hurt you, but Cinderheart and I are having problems,"

Dovewing hissed angrily and lashed her tail. Lionblaze ignored her and pressed his member up to her entrance, causing her to gasp in surprise.

"Are you ready?" he asked the younger cat and she whipped her head around and gave him a hateful glare.

"I'll take that as a yes," he answered smugly. He pushed himself into her, slowly at first and held his position.

She let out a cry of pain, her ears flattened against her head and her fur spiking against his underbelly.

"This might hurt, I'm going to have to break you," he warned her, but Dovewing said nothing, except the hiss of irritation.

He pulled out slowly, hearing her squeak with pain like a kit who stepped on a thorn. He was looking forward to breaking her slowly.

Dovewing never felt so much anger towards a cat, not even Tigerheart when he pissed her off. The pain in her core was indescribable as he pulled out and he guessed the tiny barbs on his member were scraping against her walls.

_The feeling… it hurts so badly, but something about it makes it feel so right, and so good. So maybe, if it makes the heat go away, it might be alright. Bumblestripe doesn't need to know. And maybe if I go along with it, he'll do it quickly and I'll be able to get out of here._

"Do it again," she managed to say, even though the pain was unbearable.

She heard Lionblaze purr silkily and his member was shoved into her entrance once more, causing her to gasp again.

"Shall I speed it up?" he asked her.

"Fine,"

The golden tabby tom growled in excitement and clenched his jaws onto her scruff, holding on as he pushed into her, getting into a steady rhythm. Dots began to edge in her vision and she felt like she'd pass out. Although the pain was metaphorically killing her, she felt like she was getting the best thing she'd ever had in her life.

As he went further and further into her, Dovewing began to feel better, the dots of pain began edging away and she wondered if she felt herself enjoying this.

Suddenly, he went deeper into her than he had before and she was shoved brutally forward in surprise at the pleasure that ran through her, arching her back.

"Holy- Lionblaze!" she cried, wondering how on StarClan's green surface he managed to change the pain to pleasure to easily.

"I've broken you Dovewing, you better go tell you're small mate how you got mated properly by a big tom," he groaned in pleasure and Dovewing felt herself getting wet at his words, however rude they were to her mate.

"Go deeper into me Lionblaze," she pleaded. He obliged without question, thrusting his member into her and hitting her g-spot repeatedly. She groaned and moaned loudly, never knowing such pleasure could exist.

"Can you talk dirty to me?" he managed to say throughout his moans.

Dovewing was surprised, wondering what on earth to say. _Maybe I'll say how big his member is and make him screw me harder._

"Lionblaze, you have the biggest member I've ever seen, and the biggest I'll ever see. I bet Bumblestripe would cower in shame at the sight of your member, and how large it is! I want you to screw me day and night!" she shrieked loudly, throwing her head back with a massive wail.

Lionblaze said nothing, but she felt his body shudder slightly and she began to feel herself shudder. _What in StarClan's name?_

"Lionb-Lionblaz- I-I," she started, stuttering until a clear liquid exploded out of her core, causing her to shriek with surprise.

He released his own load with her and Dovewing let out a cry of pleasure and pure bliss as his seed passed through her. The golden tabby tom pounded into her several more times, making sure all of his cum was gone before collapsing on the ground with exhaustion.

Dovewing flopped to the ground beside him, not caring if she fell in her own pile of cum.

"Oh StarClan what did we just do?" Lionblaze exclaimed; his eyes wide as he turned and looked at her.

"I-I think we should keep this between us and not do it again," she meowed hurriedly, realizing she had just betrayed her mate. _I-I… what if I expect kits? I really have to mate with Bumblestripe now, so it looks realistic_ she thought nervously.

"I-I agree," he stammered, and Dovewing could feel the surprise rolling off him in waves.

Dovewing hurriedly got to her paws and cleaned a few white clumps from her fur. She opened her mouth to speak, but obviously thought better of it and she took off into the tree's, feeling ashamed.

**[Moons Later]**

"Bumblestripe, come in and look; you have three beautiful kits," Jayfeather purred, but a knowing glint was in his eyes and Dovewing knew that he knew. It was hard to keep things from Jayfeather and as much as the medicine cat was ashamed that his littermate and Dovewing _did it_ behind Bumblestripe's back, he wouldn't tell a soul.

"Wow, do we have a golden tabby bloodline Dovewing?" he asked her good-naturedly, collapsing down beside her and licking her cheek. _What did I ever do to deserve him?_

"I guess we do," she answered, looking at her two golden tabby daughters and the pale grey son. Bumblestripe eagerly looked at Dovewing's kits.

"I say we name the pale grey one Smokekit," he meowed. Dovewing nodded her agreement, but felt annoyed since it was such a plain name.

"Blazekit, for the golden she-kit with white paws, and Echokit for the other golden she-kit," Dovewing went on, not wanting Bumblestripe to name kits which weren't even his.

"Smokekit, Blazekit, and Echokit, welcome to ThunderClan my precious kits," Bumblestripe purred, nuzzling each kit, leaving Dovewing to stare into the eyes of Lionblaze who she could just see looking at her from across the clearing.

_This was a terrible mistake…_

* * *

**Thanks for reading faithful readers, reviewers, followers and those who favourite. Those who favourite get all their stories read and reviewed. Those who follow get one/two stories reviewed. And everyone loves reviews right xD? I know I do! Flames will be used to roast marshmallows xD**

**And the one thing everyone has literally been waiting for; the form**

_Username:_

_Cat 1:_

_Cat 2:_

_Love/Lust/Rape:_

_How Did They End Up Like This:_

_Plot (Optional):_

_Other Stuff:_

_Username: _**Hollyleaf1243**

_Cat 1: _**Dovewing**

_Cat 2: _**Lionblaze**

_Love/Lust/Rape: _**Lust**

_How Did They End Up Like This:_ **Dovewing is feeling lusty, due to her first heat. She wants Bumblestripe to help her with this problem but let's just say Lionblaze gets to her first xD**

_Plot (Optional): _**You make it up xD**

_Other Stuff: _**Idk**


	2. Hollyleaf x Blackstar - Rape

**My first request xD Anyway, this is Blackstar x Hollyleaf rape so if you don't like don't read. It was suggested by ****Aperture Test Subject 7718! Sorry to bother you readers, but could you please glance over Vanquished, my other completed fic? I need my reviews on it… it was a real flop xD. And Hollyleaf still doesn't know Leafpool's her mother so yeah.**

Hollyleaf was on her first patrol as a warrior, and she was as excited as an apprenticed kit. She led her patrol towards the ShadowClan border.

"I hope I get some ShadowClan fur for my nest," Foxpaw hissed excitedly, his back fur spiking up slightly. Squirrelflight, the young tom's mentor cuffed him over the ears.

"You don't start a battle unless you need to, we don't need unnecessary blood-shed," Hollyleaf's mother meowed. _I want to be like her_ she thought longingly. _She's had kits, but she's still a strong cat and warrior._

"Anyway, Hollyleaf orders us for this patrol since she is leading it," Squirrelflight added sternly and Foxpaw gave her a quick glance before walking to catch up as the patrol left him behind.

Hollyleaf nodded in confirmation, feeling proud. _I bet Lionblaze will be chucking up moss over how jealous he is of me!_

"Invasion, ShadowClan!" Foxpaw suddenly cried and Hollyleaf felt irritated, her fur bristling. _I'm meant to be the boss of that!_

"ShadowClan have moved the border!" Squirrelflight growled. She gave her apprentice a mighty shove and he took off towards the ThunderClan camp.

"Ah, some ThunderClan mousebrains decided to show up, and look, there are only two warriors," she recognized Blackstar's growl from gathering. Beside him were Rowanclaw, Shrewfoot, Redwillow, Oakfur and Smokefoot.

"We may not have the numbers you have Blackstar," Hollystar paused for a dramatic effect. "But we have something you don't, bravery, kindness, loyalty," she snarled.

"Attack!"

* * *

Squirrelflight leapt into battle at Rowanclaw, clawing the ginger tom with sharp claws. Hollyleaf realized Shrewfoot was leaping for her and she narrowly avoided, raking her claws down the grey cat's flank.

"Foxdung!" the ShadowClan warrior cursed, turning back to face Hollyleaf, but her pained expression turned into a smirk and suddenly claws dug into her back and she managed to see a flash of tortoiseshell fur.

"Touch my sister again and you're dead fox-breath!" the tom whispered icily into her ear and she felt claws rake at her back repeatedly.

Feeling frantic, she dropped to all four paws and rolled over, feeling the tom beneath her go _oomph_. She recognized Redwillow, and she raked her claws down his belly fur and batted him with her front paws but before she could move another mouse length; she was leapt on by Shrewfoot again.

"Leave him alone dung!" she shrieked, slashing at Hollyleaf's bleeding chest. Redwillow struggled to his paws, and he fled off, his tail bushed out behind him.

_One down, four more to go… I'll beat this lump of fur and then I'll help Squirrelflight._ Remembering the ginger she-cat, she looked around for the striking ginger she-cat that she called her mother, but there was no sign of her and she realized Oakfur, Smokefoot and Blackstar were watching her with menacing glares.

She kicked Shrewfoot, eager to get out of here before she was shredded into mousedust but Oakfur bowled into her, sending her reeling.

"Let me go!" she growled, cornered against a line of brambles. Blackstar's tail flicked. "We shall take this one back to camp, we shall use her as a bargaining chip," he meowed, his eyes narrowed with eagerness.

"No! That's not fair, let me go!" but a blow to the back of her head sent her into unconsciousness.

* * *

"Whe-Where am I?" she spluttered, her voice slurred and the pain so bad she felt like she was being tortured.

Darkness flickered around her and she could only see a small shimmer of sunlight. She slowly got to her paws, knowing she had to escape, but she was flipped onto her back by an unknown attacker.

"Someone's been a very naughty kitty, and you will pay," the voice growled and recognized Blackstar, his gaze was shining as he studied her.

She watched his gaze lead down her stomach and she protectively rolled her tail over her core so it wasn't in plain view.

"I'd move that tail if I were you," Blackstar meowed._ Was that a threat? It sounds like it to me!_

"Make me," she spat, and faster than she could say mouse, he slashed his claws down her cheek and she let out a squeal of pain as the blood rolled down in a steady river down her face.

"Move it," he growled, anger in his mew this time. _Wh-What's he going to do?_ She guessed there was no point in hiding it; she moved her tail slowly, giving him a glare.

Blackstar purred loudly and looked at her. Without saying or asking anything, his tongue rasped over her core, making her feel good. _What the heck? He can't just rape me here!_

"You do that again and I'll rip your face off," she snapped angrily, feebly struggling to free herself from his tight hold.

Blackstar bared his teeth in her face, his breath making her cringe. _Smells like rotten crowfood, I mean its ShadowClan; what should I expect?_

"Hollyleaf, Hollyleaf…" he started. "With all due respect, I'm the only one capable of ripping anyone's face in this situation,"

Hollyleaf spat in his face deliberately and he slashed deeper into her previous scar and she let out another shriek of pain. _Why doesn't someone help me?_

* * *

"Now we've got some privacy," he snickered evilly and she struggled under his large weight as he held her down still. A smirk lit up on his muzzle.

"What should we do first Hollyleaf, since you're the guest here you should tell me," he growled aggressively, shoving his muzzle right into her face, making her head hit the dirt.

She let out a squeak as pain spread around on her broad head. She gave the ShadowClan leader her most hateful look and he bared his teeth, making her cringe.

"Now for the main show," he grinned, shoving her brutally to her paws. He made her get into a crouch and she struggled to release herself under his large grip but soon the huge white tom was on top of her, getting ready to rape her.

_I'm gonna make this cat sorry he was ever kitted after this… after he's made me wish I was never kitted_ she thought bitterly.

Something hard touched the soft flesh of her core and she let out a squeal of surprise. _That little bastard is going to pay for this, and I only just became a warrior. I can't be stripped of my innocence right here. I need to fight!_

But there was no fighting for Hollyleaf as the large white tom gave her a sly look.

"Russetfur is nursing kits, I haven't been pleasured for moons," he meowed aggressively and he pushed his member into her and he ripped it out, making sure she cried out in pain as the small barbs on his member raked against her walls.

Blackstar pushed into her again, and tried to go further, as if determined to break her painfully. She let out a shriek and threw her head back.

"Please stop Blackstar," she begged, she'd never begged before but this seemed like the right first time to do it.

"Not now, and call me master or I'll cut your bloody tongue off so you don't annoy me!" he snapped and Hollyleaf shivered and trembled.

"Ye-Ye-Yes Bla- I mean master," she stammered a sob in her voice.

Blackstar purred and pushed into her repeatedly, making sure to pull out as fast as he could so the pain really got to her. Hollyleaf let out another shriek.

"I might make this fun for both of us shall I?" he suggested. Hollyleaf said nothing, feeling shamed.

He pushed himself into her faster and harder, and Hollyleaf screamed, not finding this fun at all.

The jet black pawed cat went even deeper into her and she heard him muttering words.

"Almost broken," he commented to himself, sounding pleased and Hollyleaf let out another shrill scream as he ripped out of her and back in.

She knew it was blood coming from her core and she let out one more plead but he ignored her, his moans drowning out every available sound.

"Talk dirty to me," Blackstar managed to say through-out his moans. Hollyleaf said nothing, not wanting to do it, but his claws dug deeper into her shoulders.

"I want you to break me Blackstar, break me with your fat member! Make my core bleed!" she meowed unenthusiastically.

"Master!" he shrieked and he raked his claws along her forehead while he continued to thrust in and out of her.

"I'm sorry master," she shivered and surprisingly, to her discomfort, Hollyleaf began to feel a strange feeling of pleasure as he rammed in and out of her. _I might like it, but I'll never like it… if that makes sense_ she thought.

She kept her claws crammed shut, not wanting her rapists satisfaction to hear her moan with pleasure. She narrowed her eyes and not wanting to; she bucked her hips back into his thrusts, making him go deeper into her.

_Stupid animal instincts, I don't like this! I hate it; I want him to get off me! I wish I never went on that patrol! Stupid me!_

Suddenly, the night-black she-cat felt something building up inside of her, like a fire in her stomach that needed to be put out.

"I'm…" she started and Blackstar let out a cry of ecstasy and something went into her core, a wet substance. Hollyleaf let out a shriek of surprise as she released her own wet substance. _What in StarClan's name?_

"I made you cum you horny little cat," he accused, pulling out of her, but still holding onto her neck with his teeth.

Hollyleaf didn't reply, feeling ashamed of herself for even wanting to moan while he raped her. _I am ashamed… I am a horny cat, but I don't want to be_ she wailed in her mind.

* * *

The large white tom flipped her over, a glimmer in his dark eyes. He'd felt Hollyleaf relax, but it wasn't over just yet. _I ain't pleasured fully yet._

She struggled beneath him and he positioned himself so his member was hanging right above her muzzle. He pressed it onto her muzzle but she refused to open her mouth for him.

He was right above her core, and he slyly licked her core, making her gasp at the touch and he took his chance, shoving his member deep into her throat.

"Ack!" she seemed to be choking but the pleasure Blackstar felt; he didn't care if she was dead while he screwing her.

"Suck harder you useless pile of fur!" he demanded and she shivered beneath him. He crouched down onto her belly and she heard all the air get pushed out of her, leaving her choking.

_She can suck on me and I can suck on her_ he thought mischievously. His member was throbbing while he licked her core, he'd never felt so much pleasure in his life.

He stuck his tongue into her core and she let out a squeal, which sounded more like a snort to him as he was deep-throating her, shoving it as far as he could before a obstacle got in his way.

As he continued to lick the sweet wetness of her core, he swore he heard her moan, but he wondered if he imagined it, knowing how stubborn ThunderClan cats were.

He suddenly was squirted in the face with cum and he let out a cry of surprise. He also released into the black she-cat's mouth, making her scream distortedly.

Blackstar used his member to shove his cum down her throat and she icily gave him the coldest glare he'd ever seen on any cat.

He pulled out of her mouth, and he looked at his throbbing, white furred member. _That was by far, the best screw in my life… and I've screwed a lot of females. Tallpoppy, Russetfur, Nightwing, Yellowfang, and I can't even remember half of the other ones._

Hollyleaf took him by surprise, leaping at him with such strength. He was knocked backwards and pinned.

"Wow kitty, you surprised me," he meowed sourly.

"I hope you rot in the Darkforest you stupid bag of fleas!" she screamed, tears rushing down her face. She has a hateful glare in her eyes and her claws pressed up against his throat and he shivered. Sure he'd raped several she-cats before but they never attempted murder!

"I'm going to kill you," she responded icily, digging them in further, making him gag as he tasted blood in his mouth.

"I have nine lives granted to me by StarClan, can you say as much?" he growled and Hollyleaf shook her head.

"I have been granted bravery and loyalty, and kindness. _Can you say as much_?" she glared at him. Blackstar managed to cough out as red dots edged over his vision.

"I h-hate you," he hissed and Hollyleaf gave him a glare before she vanished from sight, and the last words he heard were. "Good,"

* * *

"Hollyleaf! Oh StarClan, I was so worried!" Squirrelflight shrieked, as Hollyleaf, still not bothering to clean her pelt from Blackstar's cum and dirt.

"I'm sure," she muttered angrily.

"What is that on your pelt? No…" she stammered and the ginger cat raced away, coming back with her father, and the leader Firestar.

Hollyleaf looked angrily at everyone. _Out of everyone who I thought cared, no one bothered to rescue me. And I got put through that._

"Hollyleaf, tell me what happened," he started.

"No… you tell me what happened!" she growled in an accusing tone. "I got raped, striped of my innocence, and you don't do anything! Where were the search parties huh?" she snapped, stalking towards her den and curling up in the nearest nest, not caring if it was taken by another cat.

_Stupid ThunderClan…_

**Not the best ending aha. Don't you feel sorry for poor little Hollyleaf? No one even was looking for her! Anyway, thanks for the reviews! I hope you guys are excited, cos next chapter is Sandpaw and Tigerclaw. Oh damn Dustpaw's gonna be pissed. Maybe Firepaw will be too xD and Goldenflower, and Sasha. And all those minor characters that no one really cares about. Every five chapters, I reveal all the chapters XD.**


	3. Willowshine x Leafpool - Lust

**This was suggested by my friend MorningEmerald on my last lemon fic and since she won the competition I thought it was only fair that she got her prize. This is Willowshine x Leafpool - Lust. And if any of you remember Brambleclaw/star x Mothwing. I want to thank Bowtiebitch for helping me. You are an awesome friend xD This contains she-cat x she-cat so if you don't like it don't read it.**

* * *

The brown tabby heaved her way through the marshes and reeds, hating the dew splashing on her fur, feeling as if cold was connected to her flesh.

The ThunderClan medicine cat had run out of catmint, knowing that her clanmates would have greencough in the Leafbare's times.

Leafpool scrambled over the small ledge, claws wrapped around a steady rock that was pushed into the ground. She glanced side to side with bright amber eyes before walking across the Thunderpath.

The frosty white snow plastered across RiverClan's territory. The running river was almost frozen and Leafpool admired the beauty of it. Leafpool perked her ears to see a crow peaking at the hole of the hollow tree.

She ignored it and laid a paw on the frozen river. Leafpool's paw flinched in shock when the frigid sensation sent shivers upon her spine.

* * *

She quietly managed to get across to RiverClan territory, and without a doubt, she met a patrol consisting of Minnowtail in the lead, Robinwing, Mallownose, and a smoky grey apprentice that didn't look familiar.

"Leafpool," Minnowtail greeted, and the cats stopped bristling and she immediately bristled. _Just because I'm a medicine cat doesn't mean I'm not capable of looking after myself._

"Why are you here?" the patrol leader didn't sound aggressive, just genuinely curious. The young apprentice muttered something and Mallownose cuffed him over the ears.

Leafpool blinked, feeling uneasy. It had all seemed to so easy when she thought about it. Littlecloud has greencough, so of course they wouldn't lend catmint and WindClan were getting aggressive, stealing prey and attacking patrols.

"I need to talk to Mothwing or Willowshine for that matter," Leafpool meowed and Minnowtail nodded, turning to her patrol.

"Okay, Heronpaw, head back to camp and let Mistystar know we have a visitor," her dark amber eyes flashed with guarded curiosity and the young apprentice sprinted back towards camp she was guessing.

And with that, Minnowtail took the lead and started leading Leafpool and the two RiverClan cats back to camp.

* * *

Every RiverClan cat, from the smallest kit, to the oldest elder had their eyes all locked on her as if she was a StarClan cat with wings. Luckily, Leafpool spotted Willowshine and she breathed a sigh of relief.

"What are you doing here?" Willowshine asked, the silver tabby barely making it across the whispering RiverClan cats.

"I'm out of catmint, I desperately need some," Leafpool replied calmly, but inside her heart was pounding. _Would they attack her? No Warrior code _Leafpool thought, and then Willowshine smiled. The warm smile sent her fears away.

"Of course, let's look for some. There is plenty here," the silver healer mewed softly.

"What about Mothwing?" Leafpool asked, tilting her head to the side in confusion. Mothwing was RiverClan's full medicine cat along with Willowshine. The golden tabby and Leafpool had a very great bond of friendship.

"She's out," Willowshine meowed softly, beckoning Leafpool.

The brown medicine cat ignored the fact Mothwing's scent that led out of camp had a burning heat scent. She must have gone off and did her pleasure needs.

Leafpool and Willowshine kept following each other until a low moan ringed in the two medicine cat's ears.

* * *

"What is that?" Willowshine asked to Leafpool, the two she-cats went off to investigate where the sound had came from. Their prize was found when they peeked through the bushes to see two cats. There was a familiar, burly brown tabby with a golden she-cat under him moaning in ecstasy.

"They're mating," Leafpool whispered to Willowshine, who seemed in a state of trance.

"It's M-Mothwing and Bramblestar..." Willowshine stuttered in reply to Leafpool. The brown tabby didn't want to believe that was true, taking a closer look at the mating duo. It was. Bramblestar was groaning and pumping into the golden she-cat's core, Mothwing's creamy orange belly on the icy cold ground. The two yowled in lust.

* * *

Leafpool's own core twitched in heat. She even didn't realize she was in heat herself until glancing at Willowshine's sensitive flesh getting soaked by juices. The two tabbies stood there, watching with blank faces at the two cats that were mating. Finally, out of the trance, Leafpool shyly looked at the ground, and then at Willowshine.

"We could mate, we won't make kits," Leafpool suggested to Willowshine. The silver healer hesitated, but Leafpool guessed she realized they wouldn't.

"Okay," Willowshine mewed like a small kit going outside for the first time.

Leafpool remembered her first time with Crowfeather; he had shattered her barrier and made her bear his kits; Jayfeather, Hollyleaf, and Lionblaze.

_This will be different_ she thought slyly. _I've never done it with a she-cat before._

Willowshine carefully shoved her nose towards Leafpool's core and Leafpool gasped in pure bliss as something finally touched her core for the first time in moons.

Suddenly, Willowshine bowled her over and pressed her into the ground, sending Leafpool into a fury of pleasure as the she-cat's tail tickled her core.

"I'm going to try some things," Willowshine started nervously. "Let me know if they feel weird," Leafpool shook her head.

"Do anything you like," Willowshine rested one paw on Leafpool's core. Leafpool slyly added.

"Anything you do to me, I'll have to do to you," she chuckled. Willowshine let out a silky purr.

* * *

She let out a groan and Willowshine licked her core with her tongue repeatedly, making her moan loudly. The scratchy feeling of the RiverClan cat's tongue made her feel too much pleasure to handle.

Suddenly, causing more pleasure than anything she'd ever felt in her life, Willowshine stuck her tongue into the slit in her core, and she gasped loudly.

The medicine cat began thrusting her tongue into the ThunderClan cat's core, much like a member would. Leafpool was surprised that Mothwing and Bramblestar didn't hear her as she let out a shriek of ecstasy.

Clear juices of pre-cum squirted out and Willowshine lapped them up greedily, a smirk on her face. Her whiskers tickled Leafpool's core as the medicine cat pulled her tongue out. She licked her lips.

"I bet you feel good now you little-" Willowshine started but Leafpool stuck her tail into the medicine cat's core, pumping it up and down, causing the she-cat to abruptly drop her sentence and start groaning with pleasure.

Leafpool's tail felt wet, but she couldn't help letting out another trail of liquid as she pumped in and out of Willowshine with her tail.

_Holy StarClan, this feels amazing!_

* * *

"Wait," Willowshine had just cummed all over the green grass and her underbelly fur was matted together with it.

"Yes Willowshine?" she asked her sweetly, a sly look on her face.

"I want to try something, stand up, if you aren't stuck to the ground with all the cum you've given off," Willowshine joked and Leafpool stood up, her core burning with the heat returning.

"Stand back-to-back," she instructed. Leafpool turned around, feeling vulnerable without looking to see what Willowshine was doing.

"Now stick your tail into my core," Leafpool confusedly searched for the opening of Willowshine's core without looking behind her.

When she found it, something tickled her core.

"Now thrust,"

* * *

Two tails pounding into two cores. It almost felt as good as Crowfeather's member slowly pounding into her, making her wetter just thinking about his handsome smoky grey figure.

"Oh, Leafpool, you're so tight!" Willowshine shrieked loudly and the silver she-cat thrusted even deeper into the she-cat.

"Holy dung pile, this feels better than a member sticking its way into me!" Leafpool began to speed up, feeling Willowshine tense behind her and speed to catch up with Leafpool's pace.

"Can't keep us with me?" Leafpool challenged, only just managing the words out of her mouth between the moans and groans that came from her.

Willowshine let out a low hiss before it was cut off by a groan. Her tail didn't come out this time, and it seemed to venture around her core, tickling the walls and making her want to cum on the spot.

* * *

"Willo-Willowshine, I think I'm gonna cum!" she warned, but it came too late and the silver cat's tail was soaked with clear liquids.

Her tail was saturated too as Willowshine cummed into her tail, causing her a great deal of pleasure.

"Oh StarClan we've got to do that again, maybe after the gathering?" Leafpool suggested, collapsing to the ground, lust in her round amber eyes.

"Oh yes, maybe you should join us," a new voice piped up and Leafpool slowly turned her head around and saw Bramblestar looking lustfully at the two she-cat's, his member hanging out of it's sheathe.

"And I say Mothwing joins us too," he added wistfully. Leafpool looked at Willowshine, wondering what she would say.

"More the merrier," she meowed with a smirk. "More the merrier,"

* * *

**I think that was an okay lemon xD Anyway, this wasn't a suggestion for this lemon but the last one. Anyway, I hope you enjoy it and please check out my other fics xD**


	4. Sandpaw x Tigerclaw

**The chapter you've all been waiting for… Sandpaw x Tigerclaw, lust/love! I hope you enjoy it readers/reviewers. And please review! I love reading all your strange/cool suggestions! Some of them are really interesting! This was suggested by Featherpool16, one of the awesomest people on this site! PS: ICEWISH IS THE REVIEWER OF THE MONTH AHA xD :') Love all of your requests lolz**

* * *

Sandpaw looked at Tigerclaw with large admiring green eyes. _He's so strong and handsome… I wonder if he'd ever take me as a mate when I'm a warrior. I mean I'm not beautiful, just a ginger cat. But he liked Goldenflower once, and I look like her, so maybe he'd like me!_

"Sandpaw, I want you to show Tigerclaw your skills," Whitestorm, her mentor interrupted her thoughts. She was about to ask why he wasn't going, but then she thought. _I really wanna spend time with Tigerclaw._

"I'm going to spend a day with Brindleface," he shyly added, looking at the ground and Sandpaw purred in amusement.

* * *

Sandpaw headed off to where Tigerclaw was eating a mouse. She noticed that he saw her approach and he dipped his head.

"Sandpaw, what do you need?" he grumpily asked her. She'd told Dustpaw, because he was her best friend, but no one seemed to understand the kind Tigerclaw, not the grumpy one.

"Whitestorm wanted me to show you my training so far," she replied cheerfully, and Tigerclaw managed a small smile, looking at her.

"Well what are we waiting for?" he got to his paws, leaving the remains of his mouse on the ground. "Let's go,"

* * *

Tigerclaw felt his member peeking out of its' sheathe as Sandpaw lifted her tail, displaying her untouched pink core.

He let out a groan as he imagined pounding into it, the pleasure he would feel as her walls tightened around his member.

It was only then he realized he'd stopped and Sandpaw was gazing at him with wide eyes. He soon noticed why. His member was hanging out and dragging along the ground.

"D-Do you need help with that?" Sandpaw asked, looking at her paws with embarrassment. Tigerclaw was shocked. _She wants to help me? I was gonna rape her until she spat cum out of her mouth but if she wants it. Lust it is!_

"I'd like that," he meowed; his tone emotionless and he thought her eyes flashed with hurt but it vanished so fast he wondered if he imagined it and it was replaced with excitement.

* * *

Sandpaw remembered when she had walked in on Brindleface and Redtail, her parents mating. But that was when they were together. Her eyes got watery but she shook it away, determined to please her true crush.

Sandpaw attempted to do what her mother had done; she tried to shove Tigerclaw over but the large warrior didn't budge.

"Could you please lay on your back?" she muttered, annoyed of how weak she was. Tigerclaw smirked, and lay on his back, his underbelly showing and his large member hanging out of it's sheathe.

Sandpaw cautiously placed her paw on it, mischief in her eyes. _I bet he'll love me after this, I know he will!_

The pale ginger she-cat took the member warily in her mouth, feeling strange at the feeling of holding a tom's member in her jaws.

"Suck it Sandpaw, don't be afraid," he told her, softness in his mew and she twirled her tongue around it, eager to please him.

Sandpaw nibbled softly on the tip, causing him to groan and she scraped her jaws along the outside of the large member.

_Even Redtail didn't have one as big as this! Maybe it's cos he's small?_

"Oh damn Sandpaw; you suck like a professional, have you done this before?" Sandpaw felt excited when he said that. She managed to shake her head as she stuck her tongue into the slit of his member and he gasped in pleasure.

Tigerclaw met her eyes, and Sandpaw managed a smile and moved her mouth up, taking his tom-hood further into her mouth.

Sandpaw moved her mouth up and down, hoping he got the message. He did obviously and he started pounding his member down her throat.

It'd seemed like a good idea at the time but then she realized he had barbs on his member and as he deep-throated her, the barbs scratched at her vulnerable throat.

However he seemed to be enjoying himself as he pounded up and down into her mouth so Sandpaw went along and pretended to enjoy it for him.

"I want to tear apart your core she-cat," he spat viciously, shoving his member right down her throat so she couldn't breathe.

His member blocked up all her airways, being as big as he was. He pulled it out nice and fast and then it began to expand slightly, before releasing a thick white liquid into her mouth.

"Wanna be a good cat and swallow that?" but Sandpaw had already swallowed it, easily getting used to the nice taste.

His member pulled out and she eagerly gave it one more lick before he gave her an eager, excited glare.

* * *

"Get into a crouch, but lift your tail up!" he ordered. Sandpaw obediently got into a crouch and lifted her tail, revealing the prize, her tight pink flesh.

Suddenly she was pinned, but not against her will and she let out a squeal. Tigerclaw pressed his already hard erection up to her core and she wiggled her haunches eagerly, moving backwards, trying to get him into her.

"Easy kitty," he soothed her and she closed her eyes, feeling so excited to get Tigerclaw in her, get him pounding into her without mercy.

Tigerclaw pushed his member into her core, and began to push in and out steadily. Sandpaw groaned as he continued to push against her barrier. _I want him to break me, no one else._

"Break my barrier," she begged in a shriek and he went further and further. She'd never experienced such ferocious pain before. It felt like she was being cut down the stomach as he pounded without mercy into her tight virgin core.

"Almost broken," he muttered to himself, but Sandpaw overheard him and wondered if the pleasure would come after he'd broken her barrier.

Sandpaw knew it'd please him greatly if she helped him go deeper, it'd help her too. She bucked her hips and his thrusts went deeper into her, so deep that her spine began to arch at the pleasure.

Tigerclaw kept his thrusts steady and he was groaning so loud that he didn't hear her hisses of pain, and groans of pleasure.

"Talk dirty, scream my name Sandpaw!" he shrieked. Sandpaw wondered what to say, as Brindleface had brought her up not to curse much at all. She left those manners at camp she bet.

"Tigerclaw, tear my core apart! Shred it to mousedust!" she started. "I want you to break me, make me cum until I can cum no more!" she shrieked loudly. "Tigerclaw! Tigerclaw! Tigerclaw!" she screamed.

Tigerclaw let out a shriek of ecstasy and Sandpaw followed shortly after him as he hit her sweet spot. Oh StarClan, the pleasure she felt was just… indescribable.

"Holy- That feels so good!" Tigerclaw must've gotten the hint so he pounded repeatedly in the same spot and she felt something building inside of her.

_I'm going to cum_ she thought. Tigerclaw let out a shriek and suddenly a thick, sticky liquid exploded into her core. Her cum seemed to mix with his and she felt pleasure as they swirled around in her core.

He pulled his member out and it was literally white with cum. _Wow… it's over already?_

* * *

"I'll be glad to help you anytime," he told her and Sandpaw blinked affectionately. _Of course he will! We're in love._

"Promise to wait for me when I become a warrior?" she asked him. "We can be mates!" Tigerclaw's eyes flashed with uncertainty but Sandpaw pretended she didn't see it.

"You stole my virginity, surely that must mean something! It's got to, you love me don't you?" she pleaded hysterically and Tigerclaw took several steps back.

He shook his head and her heart broke in two.

"I don't love you Sandpaw, I was merely feeling lusty and you happened to be here,"

Her heart snapped, and she swore she heard the sound. _Snap…_

* * *

She turned tail, and ran away, her tears rolling down her face. She'd given up her innocence to a cat who didn't even love her.

**Poor little Sandpaw! Anyway, she'll get over it and pretend she loves Firestar. I thought the lemon was alright there. Well guys, next chapter should be Hollyleaf x Tawnypelt x Squirrelflight! Another lust chapter. Have I had any love suggestions yet? Yes… the only one I can think of off the top of my head is Berrynose x Honeyfern.**


End file.
